


If It's Not Rough It Isn't Fun

by random_flores



Series: Love is Not a Competition (But I'm Winning) [4]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_flores/pseuds/random_flores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like true doting, over-protective friends, Lindsay and Claire were both horrified and nearly hysterical in their outrage that Cindy had not only defied them, but had actually had the balls to go undercover and on stage in her birthday suit. Jill, just as doting, and only slightly less over-protective, thought it was one of the hottest things she had ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It's Not Rough It Isn't Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime during 'You Shook Me'.

The music blared over speakers – cheesy, over the top, and designed specifically to grind.

"I'm going to kill her."

The three of them stood in a tight cluster at the entrance of a dive, eyes locked on what could only be described as a spectacle. Beside her, Jill could literally FEEL the anger coming off the Inspector in heated waves.

She fought valiantly not to smirk.

"Lindsay." Beside them, a man in a loosened tie threw them a semi-interested glance, and caught one of the glares normally reserved for Claire's young misbehaving boys. He flushed and immediately looked away. "You're not going to kill her."

"I'm going to kill her." Lindsay's statement was flat and insistent. "Grab her by her damn red hair, pull her off that stage and drag her out of here and shoot her. Blam."

"You're not going to kill her."

"I am!"

"No you're not." Claire snapped. "Because I’m going to kill her first."

And that was a first. Jill Bernhardt slipped hands in her pockets, and shook her head in admiration at the view.

"I think she's doing a great job."

"Oh shut up, Jill!" Lindsay barked, and when Jill only grinned sunnily at her, rolled her eyes and muttered, "You would."

Yes, she would. Because it was their very own Cindy Thomas, in a barely there thong and bra, gyrating around a pole in the middle of a fully nude strip club.

Like true doting, over-protective friends, Lindsay and Claire were both horrified and nearly hysterical in their outrage that Cindy had not only defied them, but had actually had the balls to go undercover and on stage in her birthday suit.

Jill, just as doting, and only slightly less over-protective, thought it was one of the fucking hottest things she had ever seen.

Cindy, clumsy in her own persona, had somehow found the grace and dexterity to slither around the metal pole as if her spine was made of liquid. Her ever present tongue wetting her lip betrayed her concentration, but her eyes, smoky with dark liner opened and closed with the beat of the song. Pale legs with runner's muscles lifted up and were used as leverage, as Cindy's head fell back, and the red hair cascaded down, nearly brushing the stage.

Holy fuck.

A quiet, insistent throb started up between her legs, and Jill inhaled deeply, mentally thanking her lucky stars she had no penis to betray her perpetual boner.

"Give it up for Star!" the DJ boomed over the speaker, and the crowd erupted in cheers, whistles, and hoots. A particularly tipsy frat boy stood up and nearly humped the stage, waving what had to have been at least a fifty frantically, trying to get Cindy's notice.

Cindy's smile to him was both sexy and indulgent. With a sashay, she was at his side, and the bill had been pushed into her thong.

"God-dammit-" Reflexively, Jill reached over and grabbed hold of Lindsay's hand, snapping her back into her place beside her before she could lunge for his general direction. "I'm getting her down from there."

"No one's getting her down from there," Jill said immediately, biting down a sigh when Cindy slid fingers through his enamored locks and closed her fist, jerking back his head and pushing him back into his seat with her stiletto.

A disbelieving guffaw exploded from Lindsay. When Jill finally reluctantly took her eyes off Cindy to look, she discovered twin sets of glares zeroed in on her. "Are you serious?" Lindsay in particular, seemed ready to flay her. "Stop thinking with your dick, Jill. This is Cindy!"

Oh, the irony.

Straightening her smirk before Lindsay could see it, Jill shook her head. "And she's a big girl and she obviously believed in this story enough to get on a pole to get the scoop." Lindsay's expression was stony and unresponsive. Stepping closer, Jill looked at her frankly. "Lindsay, think about it. If you ruin this for her she won't ever forgive you. So stop being a baby, and deal with it."

And it was the truth. They all knew it. She had done this against their will and without their consent – purposely gone against Lindsay to get the story and come another inch closer to catching their killer.

Lindsay climbing onto the stage and dragging her down like a jealous boyfriend would do nothing but break her cover and cause a public humiliation.

That didn't mean Lindsay wasn't chomping at the bit to do exactly that. Her friend looked like a disgruntled bulldog, shifting on her boots, and muttered petulantly, "You stop being a baby."

Jill rolled her eyes, ready to respond when the crowd suddenly roared. Claire grabbed hold of her bicep, squeezing so hard she winced.

"Oh Lord have mercy."

Jill's head swiveled to discover that Cindy had just snapped off her top and was twirling it with her fingertips, dancing now with her rosy nipples on full display.

Beside her, Lindsay seemed to go catatonic. The frazzled Inspector tried to speak, but all Jill could hear was some sort of squeak.

Jill knew Lindsay well enough to know this was the calm before the storm. If Cindy even thought about reaching for her thong, Lindsay would pull out her gun and start shooting.

"Okay," she breathed, and steeling herself, immediately turned and blocked Lindsay's view, grabbing her by both shoulders and pushing her towards the exit. "I'll take care of this. Claire, get the Incredible Hulk out of here."

"Jill, she's naked!" Lindsay's eyes were round as golfballs, as she stumbled back, head straining to peek around Jill to get another horrified look.

"I'll handle it. I promise."

"What the hell are you looking at?!" Lindsay snapped, when near them a particularly loud ogler offered an appreciative wolf-whistle.

"Lindsay! Claire!"

Claire seemed torn – unsure if she should take Lindsay out of the situation before the woman could explode, or pull Lindsay's gun out of her holster herself and drag Cindy off the stage at gunpoint.

"Get your eyes off her or I'll poke them out!"

"CLAIRE," Jill said again, and Claire finally seemed to get it, throwing hands up in desperation and grabbing hold of Lindsay's shoulders. "Lindsay- let's go."

"She's naked!"

"Jill will take care of it! We'll wait outside!"

"I'm going to KILL her!"

"We all will," Claire answered soothingly, patting a leather clad shoulder reassuringly. To Jill, she added, "I'm going to spank that girl SO hard!" she muttered. "Showing her goodies to the world!" Her eyes cast on Jill suspiciously. "What are you going to do?"

Jill's brow arched. "I'm gonna get her down and talk some sense into her." When Clarie's brow furrowed, Jill sighed and pulled out her wallet, snagging a scantily clad waitress by the elbow and flashing a hundred. "What's it going to cost me to get a private lap dance with the redhead on the stage – right now?"

The woman eyed the bills, and glanced back up to Cindy. "One minute," she said with a smile, and headed in the general direction of the DJ.

Jill turned to the other two women and smiled. "Give me ten minutes."

Poor Lindsay, it appeared, had had too much and blown a fuse. She stared dumbly at the bills, and then back up at Jill in disbelief. "You're getting a lapdance?!"

"I think Cindy's boobies broke her."

"Right," Claire sighed, and tugged on Lindsay's elbow, pulling her back toward the exit. "Ten minutes!" she called again, eyes glaring in warning. "We'll be waiting outside."

"Sure thing," Jill said, nodding agreeably, and then stared back up the stage with the gyrating, nearly naked Cindy Thomas.

She smiled.

\--

Cindy felt naked.

Because she more or less was.

The barely there panty and thong felt even smaller than they did on stage, and her muscles strained and ached in places she hadn't used since her dance classes when she was a teenager. Palms smelled like metal thanks to the pole and she was sweaty, uncomfortable in caked on make up and the unappealing stink of exertion.

When this was over she was going to bath in hand sanitizer.

It wasn't that Cindy had ever believed the life of a stripper to be glamorous, but she had never expected it to be this miserable either.

Still, her time wasn't ill spent. The leads she had gotten by infiltrating the inner circle of the girls working in this place and been invaluable. Thanks to this little side gig, they now had a suspect, something that hours of interviews and witnessed hadn't been able to get any of them before.

She smiled bitterly. Not that Lindsay would ever admit that.

Now she just had to get through this night – and she would be back to being Cindy Thomas, reporter.

And all that was standing in her way was a lapdance.

A freaking lap dance from some high roller who had obviously flashed enough cash to reserve the whole damn room.

"Through there," Brutus, the gruff bounder indicated. The large roll of fat underneath his chin actually stayed in place when his head moved, and Cindy fought the urge to grimace at the sight.

"Right," she said, determined not to let her voice waver. "Thanks."

Dancing on a pole, on a stage, with lights bearing down on her, using her old ballet experience and tricks she had learned during a pole dancing class she had been forced to take for a friends bachelorette party had been one thing. On a stage, it was a performance.

But a lap dance?

"Remember," Brutus told her as kindly as a gruff bouncer could. "If they get out of control, you just shout. But make sure they get their money's worth."

Woman's suffrage had never seemed so far away.

Forcing a smile, Cindy sucked in her breath to calm her rapidly beating heart, grabbed hold of the curtain, and with the last of her fading bravado, jerked the heavy curtain open and stepped inside, letting it fall closed behind her.

Sitting in the cushy chair was not some shady horny business man, but a beautiful woman with a short cropped blonde cut, and a predatory, smug smile dancing on her lips.

The shock nearly caused her to choke. "Jill."

"You know." Jill wore a stare that reminded Cindy of a slinky cat eyeing its next meal. "I know that Lindsay says she's going to kill you every other week, but this time? I really think she means it."

Somehow, she couldn't quite get her brain to function enough to put everything together. With a bewildered glance at the curtain, she gulped. "You're the high roller?!"

Jill's smile only grew deeper.

Oh, crap. "Is Lindsay here?!"

Jill nodded slowly.

"Oh, crap," she whispered. "Look, Jill, it's not what it looks like. Please tell her not to shoot anyone. We needed information and no one would listen-"

"Cindy. Shut up."

Her mouth obediently snapped shut. Jill studied her, eyes moving deliberately from her eyes to the breasts only half covered by the satin bra.

Oh. Cindy crossed her arms and bit her lip, brow rising in challenge.

Jill actually showed teeth when her grin widened. It was both a little frightening and thrilling.

"I was able to convince Lindsay and Claire to try to get you off that stage my own way. You should thank me."

And just like that, the pieces fell together – clinked into place.

The twinkle in Jill's eyes was positively evil, and it started a warm flush, pulsing between her legs and rippling goose bumps up her arms.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"For what I paid, I damn well better."

Ah, so that was what Jill was getting off on. Glancing back at the cloth curtain, Cindy shook her head, and stepped forward.

"How much did it cost you?"

"You don't want to know."

When Cindy took another step forward, heel sinking into the plush carpet, Jill's legs uncrossed, spreading open. The hunger in Jill's eyes was now unmistakable, and as she came closer, she could make out the rise and fall of Jill's chest, pushing against her blazer – breathing heavy.

The wave of arousal at the blatant desire hit her hard and deep.

Cindy sighed raggedly, eyes locked to the woman in the chair – waiting for her.

"Did you see me dance?" she asked, heart in her throat.

The smile faltered, and Jill's mouth opened, a deep, appreciative sigh exhaling as she nodded slowly.

She liked it then. Cindy nearly laughed, unable to believe how that was actually a relief to her – who knew there was a voyeuristic kink in her?

"How long do we have before they come in?" she asked raggedly.

Jill swallowed hard. "Five minutes. We had ten, but you kept me waiting."

"Right," she breathed, and moved fast, knee sliding over Jill's legs and straddling the other woman, feeling Jill's palms snap to her bare stomach immediately. "Not much time then-"

And then they were kissing – deep and wet. Jill's tongue plunged into her mouth, sweeping against her teeth and uttering a low, guttural moan that came alive in Cindy's ear.

"Fuck you were so hot," Jill mumbled against her lips, and already her hands were smoothing up her chest and roughly pushing the fabric out of the way, fingers at her nipples – pinching with so much enthusiasm it hurt.

She liked it. Cindy exhaled harshly and tore her lips away from Jill's, arching in her hands, and nearly falling back when Jill's mouth slid hotly along her jaw to her neck, sucking until she bent forward and was at her nipples, laving and biting.

"Fuck," she whispered, and groaned, pressing desperately kisses against Jill's head as she held her to her, grinding against her. "Please." She tugged frantically at Jill's blazer, yanking, but Jill only shrugged her off, snapping her hands down to her sides, and looping her fingertips underneath Cindy's thong, jerking down.

The wetness had already soaked through, and Cindy knew Jill could smell it, because Jill's moan was guttural and deep, only bothering to yank the panties to her thighs before two fingers slid into the thick wetness and plunged inside.

"Oh FUCK." Cindy's hips bucked, thighs shaking, as Jill's teeth scraped at her nipple and her fingers flexed inside, coated thumb skidding across her clit. "Oh, God-"

Eyes snapped shut, she fell forward, plastering sloppy kisses against Jill's head as the woman fucked her, deep and hard, impaling her hard and curling inside, tripping the area that made her come undone.

"Jill-" she breathed, scrambling for purchase on the couch, naked and lewd and fuck it was hot –

The orgasm hit her like a cascade, nearly drowning her in it's intensity. She came out on the other side with Jill still inside, panties locked around her knees, naked chest and abused breasts plastered against Jill's, face buried in Jill's sweet smelling, sweaty neck.

Jill was still kissing her, palm smoothing up her bare back, biting and licking at her throat.

Cindy's legs twitched, her arms felt fatigued, but she pushed up and blindly found Jill's mouth with hers, reaching between them to unbuckle Jill's pants.

"How long?" she asked between kisses, wincing only slightly when she lifted up and Jill's fingers fell out of her.

"Two minutes," Jill whispered back, words with barely any breath, before drawing her in for another hungry, desperate kiss.

They pulled back immediately after, and Cindy slid down, settling into a kneel between Jill's legs, hands jerking at the belt at Jill's waist.

"LIFT!" she snapped, and Jill lifted, until Cindy could pull the pants and underwear over her waist, down over her knees and to her ankles. With hands hooked underneath Jill's knees, she pulled, until her mouth was between Jill's thighs and her tongue tasted Jill's pussy.

Jill's hips jerked – she was slick and coated and glistening, and already so turned on Cindy should have been gentle – any other time she would have been, lingering with the tip of her tongue and skirting the clit – avoiding any roughness to bring Jill there slowly and steadily.

There was no time for that.

She slid the flat of her tongue over the swollen nub, and with her fingers, pushed into Jill. When Jill bucked, she pushed her hips down again, keeping them still and covering her clit with her mouth, sucking.

Jill came with a hoarse shout, thighs locked around her ears and fingers knotted into Cindy's hair.

\--

The minute Lindsay saw them, she strode forward with murder in her eyes.

Without a word, she grabbed hold of Cindy's elbow and yanked her to the side of the car.

"You're late." Claire's voice was full of reproach. "I had to literally take Lindsay's phone away to keep from calling in warrants and SWAT."

Jill, shivering in the cold, and keeping her palms in her pockets, kept her eyes on the pair. Lindsay was openly hollering, Texas twang thick and angry, while Cindy, modestly covered with Jill's blazer, argued back.

"I got her out of there, didn't I?"

Claire sighed audibly.

"And hey!" Jill smiled. "She got a suspect."

"Of course she did."

Lindsay's voice was insistent and angry. Cindy's mouth had snapped shut, but her head turned in exasperation.

Her eyes caught Jill's midroll, and there was a secret smile there that Jill couldn't help but return.

The warm feeling inside her blossomed, and she stopped feeling the chill.

"What on earth did you say to get her to come out of there?" Claire asked.

Pulling her hands out of her pocket to scratch lightly at her ear, Jill caught a whiff of Cindy lingering on her fingers.

"Actually, I didn't have to say much at all."

FIN


End file.
